


Hidden

by Batagur



Series: Somebody's Babe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Batagur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash has things to hide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

****

He hid the last case of pretzels. That case should have lasted them until the Wednesday order arrived. He shoved them in the very back of cool storage, surrounding them with kegs set for the draft dispensers. The case wasn't the only thing he hid that day.

He watched Ellen practically throw the dry stock down from the shelves, cussing and fuming.

"I know we had one case, Ash, ONE DAMN CASE left!"

Ash shrugged.

He had to get her out of there. He knew they were in for trouble. He knew the moment he found the worm program that had traced him. It was malicious and specific. It laid one hell of a Trojan horse in his system that not even his best efforts could remove. It was then that he realized he was dealing with more than ugly software. That code was cursed. He found a section and opened it. Written between the lines of UNIX script, in a language that Ash thought looked like a mix of Latin and Old English, were lines in cheery Arial font that wove long passages between the code. Despite the font, it looked dark and insidious. He knew it was a curse. His system crashed that night.

But he had transcibed what he had found to paper already. They couldn't get to that if he was careful, and he was. That morning, he took all he had gathered and placed it in the fire proof safe Ellen kept. Ash then put on his best, nonchalant demeanor and went to work busing and serving at the Roadhouse.

He called Dean that morning from the Roadhouse land line. He couldn't trust his cell phone not to be digitally traced. These fuckers had technology if they sent such a bad virus to knock out his rig. It was better to use the land line. It would make it harder for them to trace down Dean's location if they had to pull their shit through Ma Bell.

The shit was big this time, and he knew it irritated Dean that he wouldn't give out details; especially with Sam missing. Ash couldn't take chances. If they managed to at least listen, and they knew that he had definitely told Dean, Dean would be a dead man as soon as his ass crossed the county line. He had to get there. He had to get the shit in the safe.

"Damn it, Ash!" Ellen stormed past again.

"I got the house," Ash said smoothly. "You go get more pretzels before those losers get rowdy."

Ellen grimaced but pulled her purse from behind her desk. "I'll be quick," she said.

"Take your time." Ash smiled. "It's still the breakfast crowd. Beer moves slow in the AM."

"Damn diehard drunks," Ellen muttered as she moved past Ash. It was true. There were those who came in first thing and ordered their favorite draft and eggs.

Ash watched her leave. It would take her twenty minutes to get to town. He would call her then. They were coming; in fact, he knew they were already there. He watched as the dark haired man in the Stetson moved past him again. Ash felt a chill race down his spine.

He thought of Dean, willing him to hurry but wanting him safe. It would be close. He could only hope he would see his babe that day. And that was just one more thing to hide. Those shit-eating demons could read minds sometimes. He couldn't think about Dean, and Jesus knew that he wanted too. He missed that sole-eyed grin that made him fall in love. Damn him!

He picked up the phone at exactly twenty till eleven and called Ellen while she was in town. As he hung up, the dark haired man walked up to him again. He smiled, tipping his hat slightly in greeting. He looked Ash over with interest. Ash stood his ground, sizing the man up with the coolest look he could muster.

"Nice watch," the man said. His eyes flash briefly, dark and without pupils.

The End


End file.
